Competitive games, such as the Olympic Games, have commonly employed a tower which is ignited by a torch which is carried among persons prior to the opening ceremony. In particular, the World Olympic Games has typically used a gas powered tower or cauldron which produces a flame once ignited. Although such towers are grand in design and symbolism, such devices are costly and require natural resources to continually maintain the flame for a set duration.
What is needed is an inexpensive and eco-friendly tower which emits light and simulates a traditional tower or cauldron.